Heroes: Victoria (OC)
by hauntedhouse
Summary: Victoria was found wandering the streets of New York at the age of five. She was brought to the company and Noah Bennet raised her on sector four. Her world was changed when she met Peter. He was the one who got her to talk. He was the one she fell for, that is until Angela flips her world upside down. Peter/OC


_He knew me and I knew him. I thought of him as a friend, but I don't think the feeling was mutual. Half the time we ended up bumping into each other he couldn't even remember my name, or he did, but he didn't have time to talk to me. I won't lie he was gorgeous man and still is. You can think of me as a creep, but I can easily defend myself from that name. I was born 22 years ago. I was found wandering the streets eating out of trash cans at the age five. I wasn't found by normal cops, no I was found by these people who told me that I was a special little girl. I had been brought to a facility were they cleaned me up and put me in these boring grayish blue clothes. I was raised in that facility and learned that it wasn't really a facility to me it was more like a prison so they can keep people with abilities such as myself in there. The first day I met him, he was just a teenager, and he was walking down the hall of sector four. _

_**Four Years Earlier:**_

A boy my age was walking with Mr. Benet. I had a grin on my face and Benet stopped outside of my glass wall.

"Hello Victoria!" he exclaimed with a grin matching my own.

I waved eagerly causing him to chuckle. I held up a finger and brought my sketch book over to the sliding door that opened on the other side after the person on the other side of the glass pressed a button. I put it inside of the metal door. He pushed the button and pulled out the sketch book. I motioned for him to open it. The gorgeous boy looked over his shoulder at the drawing and seemed impressed.

"You proceed to amaze me, Victoria. You really got every detail this time," he said looking at the sketch I drew of him. I grinned.

"Can she talk?" the boy asked.

"She refuses to learn, she just likes to be left alone to her drawings," Benet explained to him.

"Oh, well my name is Peter Petrelli," the teen smiled at me. I grinned and said, "Peter."

Benet's eyes widened and he looked at Peter. Peter looked at him and said, "I thought you said she was mute."

"No I said she refuses to learn, but maybe you can help her."

Peter looked at Benet and said, "I don't know-"

"Peter she hasn't spoken a word in thirteen years until today. She must she something you," he begged Peter and sighed and looked at me and then back at Benet.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled to him before walking away down the hall.

Benet sighed and looked at me saying, "Victoria, I know this-"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of a man in my room. He had dark hair and wore all black. Along with a black baseball cap that made him look even more scary, but what creped me out most was his smile.

"Hello, you must be Victoria, my name is Sylar. There is something you have that I want," he said before moving his hand and a force threw me back against the wall causing me to whimper.

"Victoria!" I heard Benet yell. Sylar grinned before raising his other hand and held up two fingers moving them slowly to the side. I felt a searing pain ripple through my head and screamed out. Where was Benet? Where was Peter? I saw Sylar fly across the room and was knocked out by the force he hit the wall with.

Peter! I dropped to the ground hurting my wrist in the process. Peter ran over to me and lifted me into his arms. He closed his eyes and we appeared inside a house of some sort. I won't lie when I say this place was huge! I clung to Peter for dear life as he slowly placed me down on my feet. How did we get here?

"I have powers just like you," he told me, like he read my thoughts.

"I did," he replied with a boyish grin causing me to smile both amused and fascinated.

"What power do you have that Sylar would risk coming into the facility like he did just to get it?" he asked me. I shrugged. TO be honest I didn't know what my power was. Ever since I was little I was told I was special and they have been given me pills in the morning they claimed were my vitamins.

And older looking woman came into the room just then.

"Peter we need to-"she started and stopped when she say me.

"Mom this isn't really not the time," Peter hissed at her and started pushing her back towards what appeared to be a room filled with books.

"It's called a library," he said looking at me. I smiled and nodded my thanks, but then I thought about what he just said. Does his mother know he was special?

"Yes she does," he said continuing to struggle to get his mother out of the room.

"She can't be out Peter. She will be a danger to everyone. She can hurt a lot of people," Mrs. Petrelli exclaimed. I gave her a confused look.

"She doesn't even know her own power!" Peter roared, "So right now she can't even hurt a fly!"

There was a knock on the front door that was down the other side of the house. The knock turned into a bang which made me jump. Mrs. Petrelli walked away to go and answer the door. I was shaking violently. Peter turned with a sigh and when he looked at me his face softened immensely.

"Hey," he whispered in a sweet and gentle voice as if not to frighten me. I felt a few tears slip down my face. He came over to me and whipped the tears of my cheeks and under my eyes before pulling me into a hug. I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He rubbed a hand up and down my back.

"I won't let Sylar hurt you again, Victoria," he whispered pulling back and wiping the rest of the tears away from my face. He took my hand and tugged me towards the stairs on the way up the marble stairs he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze now and then. After climbing the stairs and we walked through a long hallway passing by doors on the right and left side of us we finally came to a stop in front of one door that was open. A man who looked similar to Peter was standing not far from us looking out the window in what appeared to be an office. He held himself tall and his head was up and held up high, everything about him screamed superior.

"He's my brother, Nathan," Peter whispered to me answering my question.

I smiled and squeezed his hand with thanks. I haven't smiled this much, well except when Benet was around. He practically raised me at the facility.

Peter looked over and smiled at me and I looked down because my face felt hot. I heard him chuckle before he cleared his throat grabbing the attention of his brother.

Nathan turned around and looked at him and smiled. Peter smiled just as bright back at him and I could tell they had a special bond between them. Nathan strode towards us and hugged his brother and Peter dropped my hand momentarily to hug his brother back. It was after they pulled back that Nathan noticed me standing there.

"Oh I'm sorr-"he stopped when he saw what I was wearing and what my wounds looked like.

"What happened?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Sylar," he said practically spitting his name.

Nathan eyes widened slightly and he looked back at me and said, "You're lucky to have survived."

I smiled and looked at my hero. Peter smiled so I knew he read that thought. 'You can tell that it's because you saved me.'

"She said it's because I saved her and that I am her hero," he said the last part with a grin on his face looking at me. I blushed a bright red color. Nathan smiled at me and said, "What's your name?"

"Her name is Victoria, she is pretty much mute. She talked for the first time today," Peter explained to his brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and I smiled and shook my head letting him know silently that it was fine. He smiled again and looked up at my wound again.

"We should have that checked out," he told us, and Peter sighed.

"Don't you think we can fix it up with a first aid kit?" Peter asked him. Nathan stepped closer to me and looked at my head more closely.

"Well he didn't even get a couple of inches so yeah we could use band aids," he told him and Peter nodded. I wonder if Nathan has a power or powers like Peter. Peter looked at me and nodded his head. So Nathan did have a power.

"Nathan can fly," Peter explained to me. My eyes widened with excitement. 'Really?!' I thought excitedly. Peter smiled and chuckled at my reaction.

"Pete can fly too. He has the ability to absorb others powers around him," Nathan spoke up. I looked up at Peter and smiled. Peter is so full of wonder and not to mention he is hot-uh oh…I looked up Peter and he was grinning with a slight tint of red to his cheeks. He read my thoughts. I bit my bottom lip and blushed furiously. Nathan looked between us with a growing smirk on his face.

Nathan's phone began to ring so he answered it and walked away from us a little and started talking something about Politics. Peter tugged my hand a little and nodded his head towards the bedroom doorway and we headed out of the room and a few more doors down. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. I smiled thanks and walked in.

"Sit on the bed I'll go and the first aid kit," he told me as he started walking towards what had appeared to be a bathroom. It was different than my cell that I lived in. In the cell I lived in, we did our business out in the open. After a while it just became normal for me. I had no privacy. The walls made me feel caged and the window was like I was on display like an animal at the zoo, but then again that's how I felt. I was an animal.

"You're not an animal," Peter's voice broke me from thought when he walked into the room with the first aid kit.

'You weren't in there your whole life.' I thought to him.

"Your right," he sighed, "How did they find you anyway? All I know is they picked you up of the streets."

'My mother had abandoned me when I was born and some guy picked up who lived on the streets and took care of me until I was talking and walking. He was the closest thing I ever came to having a father. He died of a drug overdose when I was three and by then I knew how to survive the streets. Sure I was super young, but he had taught me a lot of things. I knew every alleyway inside and out in New York and I knew how to hunt for my food and when there were no rats to kill I ended up eating out of a trash can or a garbage dumpster.

'It was a rainy night when they found me. I was eating dinner out of a garbage can. I can't remember what happened exactly because every time I try to look back at that time it goes blank. All I know was that I woke up washed up and tied down. It had taken a few years for them to trust me enough to let me wander around my own cell. They called me dangerous and a hazard to all of mankind. I was there ever since and I met Mr. Benet. He was the one who raised me. Who actually treated me like a daughter. He would bring me gifts and tell me stories about the outside world and how it was now. I haven't felt grass between my toes since I was five. Hell I don't even know how to swim. I know how to read and write and speak. I just chose not to speak or write. I felt like if I did I would be weak.'

Peter didn't say anything for a while when he processed what I had told him. He pulled out stuff from the first aid kit. All the while he was quiet. He ripped open and packet and said, "This might sting a little."

'I trust my hero.' I thought with a smirk. I saw him smile. He started wiping what smelt of pure alcohol on my wound and around it. I winced a little, but he instantly blew on it. His breath smelt of mint. I was staring at him watching him as he took care to my wound. He was beautiful. His hair was a dark brown and he had bangs that would drop over one of his eyes sometimes. His eyes were a breathtaking dark brown mixed with lighter touches of brown. There was something about him that made me trust him. And to be honest I don't trust anyone. Well except Benet.

I hadn't noticed Peter was done and was looking me in the eyes. It sent an unfamiliar shiver down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant shiver it was something that made me jolt with excitement.

Peter started leaning in closer to me. Our faces growing inches apart. There was always something to interrupt us and this time it was himself. He pulled back quickly and pushed himself off the ground throwing away the wrappers and wipes. I felt a pang go through my chest. I had never experienced feelings for a boy let alone a man before. I was locked up in a cell for eighteen years, remember? I mean sure I read romance novel, but I never had a personal experience.

Peter avoided my gaze following him everywhere he went. He bused himself by putting the first aid kit away. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I wish he couldn't read minds. I –

"Am I bothering you?" he snapped at me. I flinched at his cold voice.

I shook my head and said, "No. I find it hard to have privacy around you, inside my mind."

He huffed out air which sound of a mixture between a scoff and a sigh and said, "I'll go find some clothes for you to borrow tonight."

I only nodded and dazed out. He slipped out of the room and I ended up lying down on my back. Peter rejected me. I had a feeling from the start that it wouldn't work out between us.

I closed my eyes but was shaken by a hand, my eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Peter standing next to the side of the bed I was on and he was holding out a button down shirt for me with a pair of boxers.

"It's some of my clothes that you can borrow for tonight since my brother wasn't in and my mother refuses to have anything to do with you," he said in a cold distant tone. It made me question myself. What did I do wrong? I took the clothes from his hands and got up walking towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I undressed and then redressed in the clothes he gave me.

I walked out and placed the clothes that I wore 24/7 on the chair by the door. It felt weird without my clothes that I was so used to wearing. It made me feel bare.

Peter was in bed; his back was turned to me. I frowned at this sudden attitude. I walked over to the window seat and sat down on the cushion. Pulling my knees to my chest. I stared wide eyed at the moon. I could recognize it because of the many stories Benet told me.

"You can sleep in the bed with me," I heard Peter call over. I looked at him and saw he was looking at me.

"Is it like this every night? Does the moon and stars shine this beautiful every night?" I asked him as I got up off the cushion and made my way over to the other side of the bed.

"I don't really pay attention to the night sky," he grumbled.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as I pulled the covers down and crawled on the bed. I laid down and pulled the covers over me, turning my back on him as I kept my gaze on the window that showed the moon and the stars. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep with the imagery of the night sky.

_**The Next Morning:**_

I awoke with a start and found the bed empty. Where was Peter? I shrugged and slid out of bed walking out of the bedroom and down the long hallway until I reached the stairs. That was when I heard angry voices yelling at each other. Curious I listened in on them even though I knew it was quite rude.

"She needs to go back!" I recognized Mrs. Petrelli voice.

"She was there her whole life! She even told me herself that she felt like a caged animal! She just wants a normal life!" I heard Peter defend me and I felt warmth spread through my body.

"It's not your decision! It's mine! She is going back and that is final!" she roared. I raced down the hallway I saw Mrs. Petrelli go to answer the front door yesterday. I pulled open the front door and ran. I had never run before…I think. I ran on the gravel and kept running until I was somewhere in New York. It has change so much since I was last here. People looked at me like I was crazy and I pushed past people to reach an Ally. I knew every ally inside and out.

I walked down the alley aimlessly and I was too lost in thought to even see someone down the same ally. It was a man. He had a sick smile similar to Sylar's. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the wall. I heard a click and felt a cold object being held by my throat.

"Don't yell, sweetheart. I wouldn't want to have to cut a pretty neck like yours," he purred into my ear as he pressed his gross body against mine. I was frightened; I stared at the man who suddenly was yelling in pain. He gripped the side of his head and was crying. What was wrong with him? His face was turning a bright red and the next thing that happened will forever scar me. His head exploded. His blood sprayed on me. I couldn't move. I was in shock. I just stared down at the man, well the now headless man. I slide down the wall and just stared at the body.

One moment I was escaping a house where I was going to be forced to go back to my zoo cage at the facility and the next I am here and a man's head exploded. Did I do that?

I started sobbing, uncontrollably. I got up shakily and raced away running down different alleys until I had to stop and throw up. The day passed by slowly and I walked alley ways aimlessly until I came to this one that stood out the most to me for some reason. I walked down it and looked around to see it was here where I was taken away by a few people who called me special.

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wonder if Peter even cared about me anymore. I mean he shouldn't. I was a total stranger to him. I don't even think he would waste his time in looking for me. I closed my eyes as the bitter air of night nipped at my exposed skin.

…..

_I was starving. I could find a rat anywhere. I had ran aimlessly threw the alley ways desperately looking for a rat. I was out of luck. I walked down the alley where Jack raised me up and where we stayed mostly. I lifted the garbage can lid and spilled the can over. It smelt revolting, but I had to eat. I heard footsteps stop behind me and turned around to see to people standing there. They were dressed in suits. And had on sunglasses even though it was night time. They came at me and I was scared. What were they trying to do?! _

_They suddenly both stopped following me and fell to the ground screaming out I pain. I heard a lot of people screaming in fact. I watched as the two men's faces turned bright red and then there heads where no longer there. No instead their headless corpses were._

_I screamed out in fear. It wasn't until I felt a pain in my neck and I was out like a light. I woke up here and there. I was being scrubbed down. I was in a hospital where they checked me to see if I was sick I guess. I heard people talking around me._

"_She killed two over our finest men and half of the people in the apartment building they were next to," a faint voice spoke up._

_I didn't hurt people did I? How? I didn't even touch them. They exploded on their own. _

"_Well we have to make her forget," a familiar woman's voice spoke up. _

"_Why?" another voice asked._

"_Because if we don't not only will she be scared mentally as a child, but she can't know her ability. Not yet. If she does then she will know how to escape," she- it sounded like Mrs. Petrelli._

_And just like that. I found myself waking in a room cleaned and strapped to a table. I was stuck on there for years. I was allowed off the table when I was seven years old._

….

I awoke jumping to my feet only to stumble slightly. I heard a thud like someone landing on their feet from jumping. I turned and saw Peter with a look of anger on his face, I didn't care though, and I raced towards him and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. I felt him wrap his arms around me back and I knew he saw what happened in both the ally and my dream.

"I didn't mean to run Peter, I'm so sorry. I just can't go back to that place. Please don't let them take me back," I sobbed, begging, as I turned my head so it was in the crook of his neck. I felt him running his ringers through my hair.

"Sh, it is okay, Victoria. I should be sorry for being an ass last night," he whispered softly in my ear. I shook my head lightly.

"You don't need to apologize," I told him with a weak smile. I pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek, my way of thanking him. We pulled back more.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused his eyes looking in both of mine.

"Being my hero, again," I told him. I saw him smile. He leaned in closer and this time he didn't pull back.

His lips softly touched mine. I felt a jolt of something go through my body. It was exhilarating! I watched his eyes as I pulled him back in. Peter Petrelli was the first one to ever kiss me. I crashed my lips onto his with more force. His lips tasted amazing. I was hoping he would have kissed me earlier, but now was better than never. His lips moved against mine as mine did his. It was like something I have never experienced. He was making me feel things I've only read about in Romance novels.

When we pulled back I realized we were floating in midair. I let out a squeal and gripped onto Peter tighter. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter to him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We're flying!" I exclaimed, and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Are you going to start talking again, now?" he asked me.

"Depends," I replied looking down at and saw we were getting higher and higher.

"On what?"

He tugged my chin gently to look him in the eyes. I bit my lower lip biting back a smile.

"Are you going to kiss me like that again?"

"Do you want me to?"

I nodded my head vigorously causing him to laugh and for me to blush. HE had one arm wrapped around me and cupped my side of the face in the other bringing our lips closer and closer together until they were ghosting over mine.

"Promise me you won't run away again," he whispered causing his hot breath to hit my awaiting lips. I looked away from his lips and into his eyes.

"I promise," I whispered with a nod confirming that I meant what I said. He gave me a smile before he pushed some hair behind my ear and closed the space between our lips. His moved against mine faster than they had before making me feel all the more vigorously. Every kiss tortured us leaving us itching for more. I opened my eyes and saw him staring back at me. I could see the sparkle in his eyes. He pulled back and I could feel the left over tingling sensation on my lips that he has left.

_All the thoughts of what I had done only hours ago to a man I didn't know, someone who surely would have done something that would have scarred me, but I think I scarred myself by doing what I did to that man. The power to cause someone so much pain until their head explodes. I had never understood how dangerous I was until years after that. This memory was my favorite of us being together, Peter and I. I loved saying it out loud like I was a school girl in love with a man. Peter Petrelli was my first crush. You could probably guess what happened after that. He left to go off to college to become a nurse and paramedic. His mother thought of me as the biggest threat ever other than Sylar. I felt so out of place being out of the facility. I had no idea what to do with myself since Peter wanted nothing to with me._

_The hardest part for me was to realize he was never going to come home for me. That he wasn't going to write or call. His mother didn't hesitate to have me removed from the house and back into the facility once Peter was gone. I didn't even struggle or fight against them. I didn't feel the pain when they injected me with a sedative, for safety reasons. I just didn't feel anything, I was completely numb. For the rest two more years I sat in the cell. The feeling of betrayal awaking in me…anger like I could never understand, Benet always said nothing would be able to hold me back if I did use my powers. I am no longer the little girl they brought in here 17 years ago. That sweet innocent child has left and this new fully grown woman is in her place filled with vengeance. What hurt me the most was when he stopped paying attention to me, but it didn't happen until she appeared. She was the one who caused him to grow more distant from me. The cheerleader. _


End file.
